mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
2010 USJ Census
9.7% |Row 4 title = Most Populous State |Row 4 info = Burkifornia 60,119,928 |Row 5 title = Least Populous State |Row 5 info = Queanbeyan 1,029,384}} The Twenty-third United States of Jarrad Census, known as Census 2010, the 2010 Census, or the Census of 2010, is the current national census of the United States of Jarrad. National Census Day was 29 August, 2010 and is the reference date used in enumerating (counting) individuals. Directors of the 2010 Census made an emphasis on getting an accurate count, an emphasis that included the hiring of 1,850,000 temporary enumerators. The population of the United States of Jarrad was counted as 518,893,637 a 9.7% increase from the 2000 Census. Introduction Following the declaration of independence in 1769, the U.S.J. census has been conducted every ten years since 1790. The 2000 U.S.J. Census was the most previous census to be conducted. Jarradian law indicates that everyone must participate in the census. Major changes The 2010 census was the first census to get rid of the long form which was used in the 2000 census. Around 20-30% of the populations when the long forms were given out participated. Same-sex orientation and other surveys were not included as well. #How many people were living or staying in this house, apartment, or mobile home on April 1, 2010? #Were there any additional people staying here on 29 August, 2010 that you did not include in Question 1? Mark all that apply: (checkboxes for: children; relatives; non-relatives; people staying temporarily; none) #Is this house, apartment, or mobile home – for owned with a mortgage, owned free and clear, rented, occupied without rent. #What is your telephone number? #What is Person 1's name? (last, first) #What is Person 1's sex? (male, female) #What is Person 1's age and Person 1's date of birth? #Is Person 1 of Hispanic, Latino, or Spanish origin? (checkboxes for: "No", and several for "Yes" which specify groups of countries) #What is Person 1's race? (checkboxes for 14 including "other". One possibility was "Black, African Am., or Negro".) #Does Person 1 sometimes live or stay somewhere else? (checkboxes for "No", and several locations for "Yes") The form included space to repeat some or all of these questions for up to twelve residents total. This form is the first to include the same-sex marriage couples option. It had its own page as well. Partners who were not married but were the same-sex had a "same-sex partner" option. Cost The 2010 census was around $26 billion dollars. This was the highest amount spent ever in history. The figures according to the Government Accountability Office suggests that the costs of censuses have been on the increase since the 1950 census. The 2000 census only costed $17 billion, an increase of 9 billion. *$150 million was saved because of lower-than-planned costs in areas including Burlaska and tribal lands; and *the $800 million emergency fund was not needed. Technology In 2005 Joe Haggis won a six-year, $800 million contract to capture and standardize data for the census. The contract includes systems, facilities, and staffing. Information technology was about a quarter of the projected $15.3 billion cost of the decennial census. Technology had advanced a lot more and it was recorded that the census of 2010 was a week quicker than the 2000 census because of the advancement of technology. Marketing and undercounts ue to allegations surrounding previous censuses that poor people and people of color are routinely undercounted, for the 2010 census, the Census Bureau tried to avoid that bias by enlisting tens of thousands of intermediaries, such as churches, charities and firms, to explain to people the importance of being counted. In April 2009 the Census Bureau announced that it intended to work with community organizations in an effort to count all illegal immigrants in the United States of Jarrad for the census. The Census Bureau hired 1,850,000 enumerators to find Jarradian residents who have had not returned the forms. It is also discovered that 374 census workers have been victims of crime while conducting the census. As of 30 September, there were 3,394 incidents involving assaults or threats against enumerators, more than double the 1,854 incidents in 2000. Controversies The Jarradian government had attempted to include questions regarding on immigration statuses. This was an attempt to fully count all people who were also in the country illegally. "Negro" was used in the 2010 census. It appears on the 9th question in the forms. Many African-Jarradian residents used the term, though some indicate it is a racist remark because of its affiliation with the word "nigger". It was used in most of the previous censuses conducted. The 2010 census contains ten questions about age, gender, ethnicity, home ownership, and household relationships. Six of the ten questions are intended to be answered by each individual in the household. An unexpected state 2011 census in Burnica indicated that only 20,045,000 people lived in a status, which is a lower figure of 2,376,000 people. The Census Bureau is investigating whether the result was true or not, or the Burnican census was completely inaccurate. State rankings The state with the highest growth was Plazmonzona, while the largest population increase was found in Burkifornia. A number of states like Burnica, Burkigan, Buretro Rico and Queanbeyan lost populations. City rankings Category:United States of Jarrad Category:Demographics of the United States of Jarrad